


Sanctuary

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr's self-indulgent malec fest [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, aka The Actual Best, with a hint of angst to give it flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: a "what might have happened if the malec scene from 2x05 had been a little longer" also known as "i need more malec touching in my life". takes place directly after that scene ended, after magnus says "you'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right."Alec stands, and in a step and a half has crossed the terrace to stand before Magnus, the faintest hint of shyness in the tilt of his shoulders and in the fidget of his hands at his sides before he leans in and kisses him. Surprised, as always with Alec, Magnus goes supple against the brick at his back, fond beneath Alec's clumsy attentions and the inexperienced slip of his tongue between Magnus' lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to write this but then i figured why stop myself when i need the practice

Alec stands, and in a step and a half has crossed the terrace to stand before Magnus, the faintest hint of shyness in the tilt of his shoulders and in the fidget of his hands at his sides before he leans in and kisses him. Surprised, as always with Alec, Magnus goes supple against the brick at his back, fond beneath Alec's clumsy attentions and the inexperienced slip of his tongue between Magnus' lips. Magnus nips the tip of Alec's tongue, light and teasing, and startled, Alec pulls back, brow furrowed as Magnus grins up at him.

Catching on to the teasing, Alec raises an eyebrow, an _Oh that's how it is_ gesture, and steps back, biting his lip and raising his jaw and watching Magnus' lips part as the warlock rocks forward after him. Alec grins, the only full mouth smile Magnus has ever seen from him – captivating, iridescent, worth weeping over – and continues backwards into the loft, carefully navigating around the furniture. Breathing stuttered, Magnus follows him, watching Alec clench and flex his hands several times before pulling his shirt quickly over his head as he passes through to Magnus' bedroom. Magnus trips, his feet as clumsy as the beating of his heart.

“Zero to sixty,” he grumbles affectionately. “Have you no middle ground, Alexander?” Too busy blushing and avoiding his gaze, Alec doesn't hear him.

When Alec reaches the bed, he sits, placing his hands behind him and reclining against them, his face turned up and away, his chest heaving, his neck glistening with nervous sweat that Magnus can picture himself licking off so clearly that it startles him when he blinks and finds it hasn't happened. He raises his eyes to the ceiling and counts to ten, then twenty, then thirty, until he hears Alec start to fidget.

Magnus sits softly on the bed beside him, places a gentle hand on the back of Alec's neck and, speaking his name, draws him upright.

“Your seduction technique is – mmm,” Magnus closes his eyes and tips his head to the side, desire thrumming through him, “impeccable.”

He returns his gaze to Alec. “But I think we ought not do this tonight.”

“O-oh,” Alec stutters, slipping out of Magnus' grasp, his blush renewed. “I-I. I mean. I'm. W-we –”

With a fond smile, Magnus cuts him off. “I'd be happy to _kiss_ you all night long – thrilled actually – and if that's what you opt for, I will. But that's my limit.” Magnus searches Alec's face, runs his eyes over the curve of his shoulders, normally so straight and even, catches the raw skin on his hand again. “I think you may have already reached yours.”

After a moment, Alec nods, a self-conscious thing, and Magnus smiles tenderly before reaching a hand up to cup his face and bring him down for a kiss, the taste of it as sweet as a sanctuary spell on his lips.

They part and while Alec is still blinking back to awareness, Magnus pulls himself up to the head of the bed to rest against the pillows there. With a flourish, he magicks away his necklaces and the buttons of his shirt, so that Alec can lay comfortably. He opens his arms to him, an invitation; his voice soft, sweet: “Come here, Alexander.”

Alec pulls himself up beside him slowly, hesitating once he reaches his side. Magnus waves him onward, with gentle encouragement. “It's okay, Alec. Go ahead.”

Then, all but collapsing, Alec lays down, his head just below Magnus' sternum and one arm brought up to lay across his hips. He exhales so deeply that Magnus realizes he'd been holding his breath.

Magnus draws his arms around him, tracing protection sigils on his bare back absentmindedly with one hand and slipping the fingers of the other into Alec's hair. Alec is asleep in moments.

~|~

They wake up on their sides, Magnus curled around Alec, one arm thrown over his stomach. He brings Alec to wakefulness by drawing the infinity symbol up and down his stomach and chest. Alec tenses and blushes all the way down to the tops of his shoulders, across the width of his back, when he realizes where he's woken up and how close they are. Magnus presses a tender kiss into the warm skin at the base of his neck. Alec goes soft again beneath the touch and lays his forearm over the one Magnus is holding him close with, linking their fingers.

“Thank you,” he murmurs into the skin of Magnus' other arm, the one between his cheek and the bedspread.

Magnus smiles into Alec's back. “Of course, dear heart, of course.”

 


End file.
